marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marapedia:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category; which is found here. * See also Project:Simplified_ruleset __TOC__ Policies for the New Marapedia The Maradan Chronicles and Marapedia have officially merged and the wiki is now approaching 400 articles! As always, we need to continue to enforce some important policies. What makes an article a good candidate for a merge? *Dormant activities that are just there and have been there in Marapets for a while and nothing happens with them like for example the vault, the game prizes, the election candidates, and the war redemption shop are great candidates for merging, until they wake up. If some activity should stir up with them they probably should have their own page for detail purposes so that we do not clog the main article page. *An activity that has one section alone and no details are likely to follow. For example all the fairies have 1 objective and one set of prizes which will never change. They should all be in one page, or in the article page of their world. *Shops - there isn't anything terribly special or magical to say about any shop, there are only about 3 or 4 shop related avatars and there's not much to say about that. Merge shops to their world when possible. *Activities with 2 current sections, belong in their own page. 1 article, 1 set of prizes (when it's a sample of a wider range of prizes) and the avatar(s) that come with it, belong in their own page; should have a link in the bottom to take users to it's world. What makes an article a good candidate for stub? *An article that is clearly incomplete. A couple of lines of text, a paragraph or two that are missing crucial information about an activity. *An article that could use an image. What is the difference between a merge and a stub? *Like I mentioned above a stub is an article that's incomplete, a merge is an article that should be merged with it's world, due to all the information belonging to it being too small for a page. How do I mark a merge and a stub? * * Please, do not mark an article as a stub or merge if you're not familiar with the marapets game, because some activities require/provide very little information. The best is to leave them for the user to rely on common sense, or left for them to explore on their behalf. Rules about Marapets referral links These rules apply to everyone including all admins, rollback, bureaucrats, etc. *Editing or improving the contents of a Marapedia page does not entitle you to post your Marapets referral link on that page. *This wiki's purpose is not to help users get referrals for themselves. This wiki's purpose is for people to find help playing the Marapets game. *The ONLY place that your referral can be posted without arguments or discussion is . Everyone has one, please learn to use it. *If you post your referral link in any other page, it will be removed without warning. If you continue to include your referral link you could be blocked for three days, if you have done this 3 times or more. *If you continue to violate this rule, you could be permanently blocked from Marapedia. We never want to sort to blocking but disobeying wiki rules is a good way to provoke a block, so don't do it! Category:Policy